The present invention relates to a hand power tool with at least one handle.
German patent document DE 87 01 722.9 U1 discloses a handle for guiding and holding of vibrating devices. The handle has a gripping part with a metal core, which is coated with a vibration damping synthetic plastic. A first metal plate is connected with the metal core at one end by a screw. It is connected through an elastic buffer with a second metal plate in the axial direction opposite to the gripping part. The second metal plate is also connected by a screw with a guiding shaft of the arrangement.